The Nine
by LMXB
Summary: SG1 return to Pegasus as they try to unlock the seemingly dark secrets of the Ark. Sequel to The Symbol
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. No profit is made from this.

**A/N:** This is set sometime after The Lost Tribe and a few weeks after The Symbol left off.

**A/N: **Thanks to Bailey1ak for starting me down this track.

* * *

><p>"Colonel, welcome back." Woolsey said moments after Sheppard's team beamed into the gateroom. "I have received glowing reports from the IOA about your mission to secure the Ark. Well done."<p>

"Thanks. It's nice to be back. Being cooped up on the Apollo for four and a half weeks wasn't my idea of fun."

"I can imagine." Woolsey sympathised. "Any idea what caused the engine trouble that delayed your journey?"

"No and it's driving McKay mad." John replied.

"Is it possible that the Ark was causing the problems?"

"Anything's possible." John shrugged. "Which is why I want Lorne and Teldy to take it to the planet using the Apollo rather than gate it through. That way we keep the danger to Atlantis at a minimum."

"And you can observe event from orbit." Woolsey added.

"Yes and no. Just in case their sphere of influence expands further than the planet McKay, Ronon and I can't go."

"What about Colonel Ellis?" Woolsey asked.

"Still not fully aware of the situation, by General Landry's orders." John explained.

"I see. And when do you propose that the Apollo departs?"

"As soon as it has finished unloading. I'd prefer the Ark not to stay around here."

"Agreed."

"Any news on SG1's search?" John asked.

"Last I heard they had a lead, but since then they have been out of contact with the SGC." Woolsey explained, causing John to frown in concern. "General Landry did not seem too concerned, the planet they were going to was at the edge of the theoretical communications range."

"Let's hope that's all it is." John commented.

"For now, let's assume it is." Woolsey replied. "Anyway I'm sure you'd like get some fresh Atlantis air, so why don't you go and meet up with the rest of your team and I'll arrange for a briefing with Lorne."

"Thanks." John smiled appreciatively. "See you in an hour."

-00-

"So you want us to drop it off?" Lorne asked sceptically after John had explained the mission.

"Yes."

"Just like that?"

"Is there a problem with that Major?" John questioned, stressing Lorne's rank.

"No Sir. Just surprised. I thought McKay would want to play with it first."

"He does." John assured him.

"But the rest of us aren't too taken with that prospect." Woolsey added. "He doesn't have the best track record when it comes to experimenting with Ancient technology."

"So we just hand it over? We asking for anything in return?" Lorne probed, the doubt still evident in his voice.

"Hopefully they will view this as an act of good faith and open up a little." John replied hoping Lorne would just accept the orders.

"And if they don't?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"For once I'd like to try the diplomatic approach." Woolsey intervened, causing John to look at Lorne and say, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It makes the paperwork easier, being able to tick the diplomacy box." The answer seemingly appeased Lorne who shrugged and asked.

"Anything else to be aware of?"

"Other than the normal? No. Just watch your back, just in case."

"Yes Sir." Lorne agreed just as Woolsey asked.

"Anyone one else have any questions?" After a chorus of denials the bureaucrat stood. "Very well then. The Apollo is due to leave in two hours. Good luck." With that the away team stood and left, leaving John watching them with a feeling of guilt.

-00-

"Something troubling you?" Teyla asked as she parried John's blows.

"No." John replied as he failed to block one of Teyla's shots.

"Really?" The Athosian asked. "Then you did not train on the Apollo? Or maybe your reactions are slowing with age." Teyla said, straight faced.

"My reactions are just fine." He said trying to beat Teyla's defences. "It's just this whole situation."

"You don't think the ark should be returned."

"Yes, but that's not what's really bothering me." John said as he parried some more blows.

"Lorne?" Teyla guessed.

"I really don't like lying to him."

"He will understand." Teyla said.

"What if he never gets the chance? What if Lorne hands over the ark and they-"

"They still want the other arks." Teyla cut him off. "While they think we are of use to them they will not harm us."

"That's not exactly comforting."

"They may yet surprise us."

"You get bit by an alien optimism bug in my absence?" John asked lowering his guard. His comment earning a wry smile from Teyla. "History is not exactly in their favour." John went on. "Past experiences with Ancients or Ancient experiments have not exactly ended well. The Asurans cost us Elizabeth, who knows what this will cost us, or what it has already cost us?"

"You are concerned about the George Hammond?"

"Carter and Mitchell play by the book. To go silent either means they can't communicate with us or they have a very good reason not to. Either way it doesn't bode well." John said before stepping to the side of the gym. "Ahh, I'm sorry. Being cooped up on the Apollo has got to me. I should get some sleep or go for a run. Thanks for the workout."

"John." Teyla called before John made it to the door. "Do you wish to get a drink and talk?"

"No, I'm fine. Go be with your son." With that John stepped out into the empty corridor.

-00-

John wasn't sure when he finally got to sleep, all he knew was that it was a few hours and several jogged miles after he left Teyla. What he was aware of though was when he woke up. As the alarm in his room rang he heard Chuck summoning him.

"What's happened?" John asked having reached his head set.

"There is an unidentified ship approaching Sir. It is ignoring all attempted radio communications. Based on it's current course and speed, if it is a Wraith vessel it will be in firing range in four minutes."

"I'll be right up. Keep trying to identify it." John ordered, wondering what Pegasus had in store for him this time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading, next chapter up on Sunday


	2. Chapter 2

"Any luck?" John asked running into the control room looking more dishevelled than normal.

"Negative Sir." Chuck replied as he tapped as his console. "They are still ignoring our radio requests."

"Or they are unable to respond." Woolsey pointed out.

"Let's hope so. But seeing how we only returned with the Ark today that seems a bit of a coincidence." John replied. "Is the shield ready to be activated?"

"Yes Sir." Chuck answered.

"Okay then." John said rubbing his chin. "I'll take a Jumper up and try to get a closer look."

"Wait." Chuck suddenly said, quickly adding a. "Sir. I am getting a transmission. It's weak and degraded though."

"Let's hear it." Woolsey said, making Chuck hit a button. Moments later a broken, distorted noise played over the control room speakers.

"Can you clean it up?" John asked.

"No Sir. The signal strength is too low. I think it is a range issue. The closer it gets the better the signal should become." The technician explained as Rodney hurried into the control room, looking dazed, with his T-shirt un-tucked and his hair sticking up on the right hand side of his head.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"There's an unidentified ship approaching." John explained.

"But it appears to be attempting to communicate with us." Woolsey pointed out as the broken crackle continued in the background.

Sitting next to Chuck Rodney started to type at a keyboard.

"Chuck said the signal was too low." John pointed out.

"It is for the current configuration." Rodney said. "But by applying a different set of filters I may be able to extract more of the signal from the noise. Especially if it is a repeating message. Ok, this should help, but you won't be hearing it in real time. There will be a lag, whilst it gets processed." Rodney explained before hitting a button causing the processed message to play.

"Atlantis, this is Colonel Carter on the George Hammond. Our long range communications array is down, but we don't pose a threat to Atlantis….. Atlantis, this is Colonel Carter on the George Hammond. Our long range communications array is down, but we don't pose a threat to Atlantis…"

As it started to repeat again Woolsey asked.

"Can we reply?"

"If their short range comms array is working we should be able to." McKay confirmed. "Ready when you are."

"Colonel Carter this is Woolsey, we have received your message."

For a while there was silence until high a pitched feedback set everyone's teeth on edge.

"Sorry." Rodney said. "The closer the Hammond gets the less need for the filters. I'll try to dynamically adapt, that should cut out the feedback."

"Anytime." John pressed, wincing as the sound went straight through him.

"Nearly there." McKay muttered before hitting a button. "Okay, this should do it."

With that the penetrating sound stopped.

"At last. Ni-" John started only to be cut off by the feedback starting up again. "McKay!"

"Sorry, the filtering obviously isn't dynamic enough." Rodney said, causing Sheppard to hit a button and speak.

"Colonel this is Sheppard. We are having issues receiving you. If you are not in danger we'd consider it a favour if you stopped trying to communicate until you're in range." When the feedback finally stopped John looked at McKay.

"Alright, alright. I'm removing all the filters." Rodney said defensively as everyone else enjoyed the silence. Eventually though, the silence highlighted the slow passing of time and John began to get restless as he wondered what had knocked out the Hammond's comms system. As time ticked by the Colonel started to pace as he kept an eye on the radar wondering why the Hammond was not back in contact. He was about to radio Sam when her voice, free from feedback and crackle, sounded in the gateroom.

"Atlantis, this is Carter."

"Go ahead Colonel." Woolsey replied. "Is everything ok?

"Apart from our comms system being down everything is fine."

"So nothing urgent to report?" Rodney asked.

"No." Sam replied, the question taking her by surprise.

"In that case, perhaps we could save the briefing until later, perhaps after sunrise?" Woolsey suggested. After a brief pause Sam apologetically said.

"Sorry guys. Didn't mean to wake you."

"I'm sure it couldn't be helped." Woolsey said.

"Before you get back to sleep I have a request." Sam added.

"Send him down." John said pre-empting the question.

-00-

Having made it down to the city Cam walked through the empty corridors towards Jennifer's quarters, feeling a spring in his step. Finally reaching the door he rang the chime and waited and waited. As time dragged on he mentally kicked himself for not checking to see if Jennifer had pulled the night shift or was even on Atlantis. Heavy hearted he gave up and started to turn away from the door. He was taking his first step along the lonely, deserted corridor when he heard a familiar hissing sound of a door opening behind him. Spinning back round he heard a groggy, confused voice ask.

"Cam?"

"Hi. Sorry, dropping by at three in the morning may not have been the smartest idea. I just wanted to see you." He apologised.

"Cam?" Jennifer asked again, not believing her eyes. "You really here? How? You weren't due-" Jennifer started to ask only to be silenced by Cam kissing her. As he pulled back he asked a still stunned Jennifer.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Cam?" She repeated as her mind tried to wake up and process the situation. Suddenly grasping that Cam really was standing in front of her she wrapped her arms round him and kissed him. Lifting Jennifer up Cam carried her to the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey." Jennifer sleepily smiled at Cam, who lay next to her. "You're really here?"

"I thought we covered that a few hours ago." Cam grinned. "If you want we could replay that entire scene." He suggested seductively as he started to kiss her neck.

"Believe me I want to." Jennifer said pulling away. "But I have to get to the infirmary."

"This early?" Cam asked, unable to hide his disappointment.

"Yes. I have weeks worth of work to catch up on." Jennifer explained sliding out of bed. Cam following suit, although he quickly jumped over the bed to Jennifer's side when he saw her collapse back down.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just my leg." Jennifer winced.

"I guess this morning didn't help any?" Cam said guiltily as he leaned down and kissed her scar.

"It was worth it." Jennifer smiled as she tried to stand again, this time Cam taking her hand and asking.

"You sure you shouldn't stay in bed and rest it?"

"Nice try fly boy." Jennifer grinned.

"Can't blame a man for trying. At least tell me you'll be free for lunch."

"Barring any emergency or Ronon training new recruits I'll be free."

"No need to worry about Ronon, he's scheduled to be in a briefing with me all morning."

"That is only not a worry if there is an adult there to supervise and make sure you don't start sparring." Jennifer commented, remembering Ronon's and Cam's last sparring session.

"Relax, he has Teal'c to play with this time." Cam grinned.

"That's not exactly comforting." Jennifer pointed out as she limped towards the bathroom.

"Well, you can give me a list of don'ts in our shower." Cam said following.

"Our?" Jennifer asked smiling.

"Who knows what trouble you could find by yourself." Cam grinned as he kissed her.

-00

"So what happened when you returned the ark?" Sam asked when the briefing started an hour later.

"Haven't done it yet." John said. "We got delayed due to engine trouble and only got back here yesterday. Just in case the engine trouble was caused by the ark we are having the Apollo take it straight to the planet, where Lorne's temporary team will beam it down. We should hear back from them in the next few hours."

"I take it from your presence here you have located another ark?" Woolsey asked.

"We have." Sam confirmed.

"And?" McKay asked leaning forward. "What's inside it?"

"Don't know." Cam replied.

"Well why not?"

"Originally our plan had been to go into a holding location between the Milky Way and Pegasus and wait for news from you. However, when the Comms array went down we had no choice but to seek assistance. We were under standing orders from the IOA not to return to the Milky Way until we have got rid of the ark." Sam explained.

"Nice to be wanted." John commented.

"What exactly happened to the Comms array?" Woolsey asked.

"We don't know." Sam confessed. "We took it to pieces and everything appeared to be running normally, but when it was all back together again it didn't work. It appears the circuits are getting overloaded."

"Was the ark always kept in confinement?" Woolsey asked.

"It was." Sam confirmed.

"And do you think it is the cause of the technical issues?"

"Not sure. I can't find any evidence to support that hypothesis," Sam started, until Cam finished for her.

"But it is a mighty big coincidence that Sheppard's ship had engine trouble when it had the ark and our ship had comms trouble."

"Shouldn't both ships have suffered similar technical malfunctions though?" Woolsey pressed.

"Not necessarily." Sam answered, beating McKay to it. "The George Hammond is a newer ship than the Apollo and uses different systems. Even the confinement fields are run on different hardware. If the ark is able to do something, it could be the differences in the ships that result in the anomalous behaviour seen on both ships being different."

"So what's your plan?" John asked.

"We wait to hear back from Lorne's team. After that we plan on heading back into the holding position and opening the ark." Sam replied. John nodded and glanced at McKay who sat eyes wide practically drooling over the thought of opening the ark.

"Maybe if you ask nicely and eat all your greens." John said, the comment causing most of the occupants of the room to look at him as if he had lost his mind. Sam, however, was on the same page and offered.

"Rodney, I'd like you come up and look at the Comms array on the Hammond."

"And once I fixed it I could look at the ark?" Rodney asked.

"If you fix it, we'll talk." Sam said.

"What do you mean if? Of course I'll fix it." The Atlantis physicist replied indignantly.

-00-

After the briefing Cam headed straight to the infirmary. As he walked in he saw Jennifer talking to a young marine that he assumed was a new recruit. As the marine kept encroaching into Jennifer's personal space Cam watched his doctor keep up a professional appearance. He considered walking over and putting the marine in his place, but decided to let Jennifer fight her own battles, for now.

Although Jennifer remained oblivious to Cam's presence and inner struggle Marie did not. Smiling Marie walked past Cam and said, loud enough for the Colonel to hear.

"He wasn't here to see you lay your claim last time. I'm sure Dr Keller wouldn't object too much if you gave a repeat performance."

Cam was attempting to come up with a response when he saw Jennifer finally shake herself free from the marine. Choosing instead to ignore Marie he walked towards Jennifer and smiling greeted.

"Hey. You want to get some lunch?"

"Hi. Is it lunch time already?" Jennifer asked as she glanced at her watch.

"Apparently time flies when you are having fun being hit on by new recruits."

"They're mainly harmless." Jennifer assured him.

"See, the use of the word mainly doesn't make me feel any better." Cam complained.

"If it makes you feel better I'm sure Ronon will be handling his first training session." Jennifer offered as she limped out of the infirmary with Cam.

"You know that does make me feel better." Cam grinned before asking. "Leg still bad?"

"It's ok." Jennifer shrugged.

"Tonight I promise to be gentle." Cam replied wrapping an arm round Jennifer's shoulders and kissing the crown of her head as they entered the mess hall.

"Hey doc." John greeted as Jennifer made her way to the table. Noticing Jennifer depending on her crutch more than on previous days he asked. "Your leg ok?"

"It's fine."

"You sure? You're not able to put as much weight on it as yesterday."

"It's fine." Jennifer repeated, unable to prevent a blush creeping across her cheeks. Just as John was about to comment further the entire table's radios went off. As everyone tapped they ear pieces they were greeted by the same glum message from Woolsey.

"Report to the infirmary immediately. Major Lorne has returned."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing, next chapter up on Sunday.


	4. Chapter 4

"What happened?" John asked as he jogged into the infirmary, immediately feeling relieved when he saw Lorne sitting on a gurney, looking relaxed and talking to Teldy and Woolsey. Before either Major could comment the rest of the party entered the infirmary. Limping Jennifer immediately repeated John's question, adding.

"Who's injured?"

"Technically no one." Lorne shrugged. "But possibly me."

"You take a blow to the head?" Cam asked, confused by the cryptic statement.

"Not exactly. But I may have had an Ancient library downloaded into my brain."

"Lorne, what I have told you about sticking your head in strange devices?" John asked as Jennifer sprung into action and started to scan him.

"Sorry Sir. Didn't have that much choice though."

"What exactly happened?" Woolsey asked.

"Well we gave them back the ark, which got sucked into the ground. Then there was a weird rumbling sound, then Herbie appeared again saying that we had proved ourselves worthy and in exchange it had been decided to give us knowledge." Lorne summarised.

"Why were you chosen?" John asked.

"Most suitable apparently." Lorne shrugged as Jennifer ran another scan.

"Because you had the most amount of free capacity?" Rodney asked, earning a glare from Lorne.

"I think it had something to do with having the Ancient gene." Lorne said still scowling.

"So you stuck your head in the database port?" Cam asked.

"Not exactly. It was more of a case of me being placed in a chamber and being hooked up to it."

"And you just let this happen?" John asked, the question directed at both Majors.

"Really didn't have much of a choice. It happened really quickly." Lorne explained as guilt flashed in Teldy's eyes.

"What happened after you got attached to the device?" Daniel asked as memories of Jack's experiences came flooding back.

"That's where things get a bit unclear. I felt a pain, like a pressure, build in my head then everything went dark and then I woke up."

"He was only out for a couple of minutes." Teldy added. "After that I brought him straight back. The others remained on the planet trying to get answers."

"Don't supposed they mentioned a way to get everything out of his head?" John asked.

"No Sir." Teldy replied. "In fact the guardian looked perplexed by the suggestion."

"You feel any smarter?" John asked directing his focus back to Lorne.

"No Sir."

"Nothing?" McKay asked sounding disappointed.

"No."

"It's possible that they only transferred specific information." Sam said. "General O'Neill ended up with the entire database as he didn't know what he was doing. But if these people do, then there is no reason to assume that Major Lorne has the whole database."

"Anyway of verifying that before I start talking Ancient and building stuff?" Lorne asked.

"Your brain scans should give an indication." Jennifer said. "At the moment it is looking positive."

"Positive as in he has all the knowledge?" McKay asked.

"No. Positive, as in he is not likely to die." Jennifer shot back.

"That's base on what?" Woolsey asked.

"The lack of activity in his frontal lobe."

"Couldn't that just be him?" Rodney asked.

"So you're saying I'm not mentally impaired enough to shoot McKay without getting into trouble?" Lorne questioned.

"'Fraid not." Jennifer replied.

"So what did it do to him then?" John asked.

"Medically speaking, it is still too early to tell." Jennifer said apologetically. "I'll run some more tests."

"You know I am happy not being used as a pin cushion and just finding out slowly." Lorne offered.

"Sorry Lorne but you know the rules." John said unsympathetically. "If you stick your head in Ancient devices you are the doc's lab rat."

"Don't worry I'll bring you some cheese." Teldy quietly whispered.

"You choose now to develop a sense of humour?" Lorne dead panned before Woolsey tried to bring the discussion back to the ark by asking.

"So what you're saying is that we have handed over the ark, but are none the wiser over what's inside?"

"Inside the ark?" Lorne asked. "That's easy, there was a stone like object made from the heart of the planet."

"And you know that how?" Vala asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. I just do." Lorne answered, looking slightly disconcerted.

"What else do you magically know now that you didn't yesterday?" John questioned.

"I don't know." Lorne repeated.

"Great they downloaded the information into an OS that is the equivalent of Windows. For once can't aliens go down the Linux route?" Rodney bemoaned.

"What can you tell us about the ark?" Sam asked Lorne, hoping direct questions would unlock some of the knowledge.

"It houses a heart or part of the heart of the planet. It was believed that the contents would allow others to repeat the feat of the nine. They thought it was a cross between an Ancient communications device, a power source and a database." The Major recited.

"But it wasn't?" John guessed.

"No Sir. Not directly anyway. It is an integral part of the planet and actually contains some of the intelligence of the planet."

"Intelligence?" McKay scoffed as Cam asked.

"Why do they want them back?"

"The stones are linked to the planet and are also a source of power to the planet. Without it the planet dies." The answer once again recited as if the Major was listing past presidents. With every word said Lorne looked more and more uncomfortable.

"Ok, doc run some tests on Lorne. When you're done send him to the briefing room." John ordered. "Teldy you're with us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up mid-week.


	5. Chapter 5

"Take a seat Lorne." John instructed as the Major made it to the briefing room. "How are you feeling?"

"The same." Lorne replied, which he thought was physically true. Mentally though he had never felt so disconcerted, but ever the professional he was not about to confess that.

"So no smarter?" Rodney asked, sounding disappointed.

"No." Lorne replied, through a clenched jaw.

"Has any new knowledge come to you?" Woolsey asked.

"No Sir, but before it was more a case of feeling that the knowledge had always been there."

"Lorne we'd like to ask you some questions." Sam said, hoping to continue with the directed questioning approach.

"Ok."

"Does the planet have any ZPMs?"

"I don't' know."

"Is the Ark or the contents dangerous to us?"

"No."

"Then why did the temple talk about people becoming obsessed with the Ark?" Daniel asked.

"Due to the strength of the connection between the stone and the planet." Lorne replied succinctly.

"Meaning what?" John asked.

"It's like there're two opposite charges. The planet and the stone. The force between them is so large that it can affect things close by. Because the stone was drawn to the planet, those in procession also were." Lorne said, looking more and more worried with every word he spoke.

"Does the caretaker have any weapons?" Cam questioned.

"I don't know."

"Were the stones responsible for the system failures on the Apollo and Hammond?" Woolsey asked.

"I don't know."

"What will they do with the stones when they get them back?" Cam asked, making Lorne feel like everyone in the room had a different agenda from the questioning.

"Return them to the core."

"Is 56743 a prime number?" Rodney chipped in.

"What? No. I don't know." Lorne replied looking confused.

"Can they be used as weapons?" Ronon asked.

"No." Lorne answered as once again the different line of questioning made his head spin.

"You sure?" Cam questioned.

"Yes Sir."

"How sure? Sure like it's true or sure like they have manipulated you to thinking that?" Vala joined in. The question and the implication making Lorne feel very uncomfortable.

"Major, why don't you head back to the infirmary. I'm sure Dr Keller wants to keep an eye on you." Woolsey said, spotting the discomfort. "After the next scan I will send Dr Jackson down to talk to you and try to extract more information."

"Thank you Sir." Lorne replied relieved.

-00-

When Lorne had finally been released from the debrief, back to the infirmary, Sheppard's team, Woolsey and SG1 all shared concerned glances before Woolsey finally asked.

"Colonel Carter, what's your assessment?"

"It seems like they have just added a specific part of the Ancient database to his memory, but –"

"It might not be the database at all, it could just be a version that they want or need us to believe." Cam interrupted.

"There's no way to know for sure without opening the Ark." Rodney pointed out.

"But if it is the actual database they gave him then doing that could cause them to retaliate." Sam countered.

"You're suggesting just handing the next Ark over?" Woolsey asked.

"I think you're overlooking something more important." Vala interrupted, causing the whole room to look at her. "Whatever they did to Major Lorne, injected memories into his head. What if they didn't just insert memories, but orders as well?"

"Aren't you trained to resist that type of thing?" Rodney asked looking at John.

"Yes, but we're not trained to resist Alien tech." Cam countered. "There's technology out there that can manipulate memories so you believe the implanted ones are real. If they've used something similar on Lorne they could have created a memory of Sheppard ordering him to blow up the city and he'd not know it wasn't really from Sheppard."

"So you're saying that, the situation is as the caretaker claims and Lorne has been given some knowledge, or he has the whole database in his mind and could be in great danger, or he has been implanted with false information aimed at coercing us into doing as they want, or he has been implanted with orders or instructions that could endanger everyone in this city?" Woolsey summarised.

"Yeah, in other words it's SNAFU." John replied bring a huge grin to Vala's face.

"That's a bad thing." Daniel said quietly, leaning into his team mate. "It stands for-"

"I know what it stands for." Vala said still smiling at her understanding. "I actually got that one. I mean for once I understood what you were saying." Noticing that while Teyla and Ronon gave her a bemused but understanding look, everyone else was looking at her strangely she straightened her face and said. "Obviously it's very bad."

"Suggested courses of actions?" Woolsey asked the room.

"I will keep Lorne under guard." John said, his voice heavy and betraying the guilt he felt.

"We'll try to fix the Hammond's Comms system so we are ready to move when needed." Sam added.

-00-

"Hey." Cam said in surprise as he saw Jennifer walking down a corridor on the George Hammond. "What are you doing up here?"

"There was an accident and one of the crew needed treatment. I wanted to assess their injuries before having them beamed down."

"They ok?"

"Yeah, the damage was only minor."

"So you beaming straight back down?"

"No, I need to find Sam first and fill her in. Don't suppose you know where she is? She isn't answering her radio."

"I'll take you to her." Cam offered. "She's down with McKay near the hanger."

"Thanks." Jennifer smiled following him through a hatch.

"How's Lorne?"

"Still not showing signs of unusual brain activity and he hasn't started speaking in Ancient, so the signs are good." Jennifer explained as Cam led her down a new corridor. Despite the optimistic appraisal Cam could see the worry in her eyes.

"He'll be ok. And if they have done anything sinister to him I'll find a way to fix it." The Colonel promised.

As they walked through a room Jennifer clumsily dropped the folder she was holding, an event Cam seemed to think was funny. Laughing he bent down and picked up the folder. Not seeing the funny side Jennifer snatched the folder off him and started to walk away. Trying, but failing to suppress his laugh Cam jogged after her and fell into step along side the doctor who turned and glared. Her expression once again causing Cam to laugh out loud.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jennifer snapped.

"I'm sorry." Cam apologised, although he still laughed. "It was funny."

"No it wasn't." Jennifer said tersely.

"You're right." Cam conceded, sobering slightly. "It really wasn't. Oh crap." Suddenly gaining realisation Cam hoisted Jennifer over his shoulder and, ignoring Jennifer's less than pleasant protests, ran to the nearest exit. As he did so he hit his radio and said, whilst still laughing. "This is Mitchell. There's an environmental control failure deck 5." Ignoring the barrage of questions his comment caused Cam focused on getting off the deck and to oxygen. However, the lack of oxygen and the extra weight of Jennifer were too much of a feat and before he made it to the door collapsed in a heap. An unconscious Jennifer lying on top of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up Friday or Saturday.


	6. Chapter 6

Cam started to wake and immediately became aware of a splitting headache and something over his face. Moving his hand he located the oxygen mask and suddenly tore it off as he sat up. Feeling a hand on his chest pushing him back down he locked eyes with Sam and asked.

"Jennifer?"

"Is ok." Sam said as she tried to put Cam's oxygen mask back on.

"Where is she?" Cam asked pushing the mask off again.

"Just over there." Sam assured him as she tried to put his mask back in place.

"How?" Cam asked moving the mask once again.

"After you radioed the warning Jones managed to get a lock on you and beamed you both out."

"Remind me to buy him a beer." Cam commented as he scrunched his eyes due to his head throbbing again.

"Try to rest." Sam instructed as she attempted to put Cam's mask on again. Despite the pain Cam had other intentions and asked.

"What happened?"

"We're still investigating." Sam replied apologetically. "As soon as I know something I'll let you know. But right now you need to rest." She added as she tried once more to replace the mask. This time Cam's hand came up to meet hers forcing her to look him in the eyes as he asked.

"But Jennifer is ok?"

"Cam, she's fine. We got you both out in time." Sam gave her friend a reassuring smile before saying. "You need to rest." As soon as Cam had relaxed and was wearing the mask again Sam left him to get a report from Cole. After a brief discussion she turned to leave the infirmary. As she did so caught sight of Cam, who in that brief time had freed himself from his bed and was now sitting next to Jennifer.

-00-

"Hey." Cam smiled as he gripped Jennifer's hand. "How're you feeling?"

"Head pounds." Jennifer said shutting her eyes briefly before looking at Cam again and asking. "What happened?"

"There was an environmental unit failure and we suffered from hypoxia."

"You knew?" Jennifer half asked, half stated.

"Yeah, part of basic training is to get starved of oxygen so you can recognise the signs. For me I get really euphoric-"

"You do?" Jennifer asked, scrunching her eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"You find being starved of oxygen euphoric?"

"Yes." Cam repeated.

"That's-" Jennifer started to comment, only for Cam to interrupt and continue his explanation.

"Anyway, when you, rather grumpily, pointed out how the situation wasn't funny I realised what was happening. For future reference, you apparently get really grouchy." He grinned.

"Sorry." Jennifer apologised meekly.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, you're cute when you're crabby." The comment causing Jennifer to playfully swot his arm, before she realised they were back on Atlantis.

"This isn't the Hammond."

"No. While they're investigating the cause of the failure only a skeleton crew is being kept up there. We thought it was safer to have you down here."

"Good to see my luck is extending to ships as well as planets." Jennifer commented as she sat up, wincing as the movement caused her head to throb even more.

"What're you doing?" Cam asked.

"Leaving."

"Yeah, don't think that's happening." Cam said. "They want to keep you in for observation for a bit."

"They?"

"Well Dr Cole in particular."

"I'm fine. Besides you are up and about."

"Technically I'm still in the infirmary." Cam pointed out. "Anyway, you're too important to risk. If Cole wants you to stay, you're staying."

"Or we could go back to my quarters and you could keep an eye on me there?" Jennifer suggested.

"That's tempting." Cam conceded as he leaned in and kissed her. "But no. I'm not risking any complications."

"I'm fine." Jennifer stated.

"Until we know that for certain you're staying." Cam countered moments before he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hi." Sam greeted as she walked towards the pair. "How are you both feeling?"

"Great." Cam replied sarcastically.

"Great enough to attend a briefing?" Sam questioned.

"Another? Have you worked out what's wrong with the Hammond?" Cam asked.

"Not yet." Sam confessed. "We can't find the cause. But we have got a secondary system in place that will detect similar problems in the future. It is on a completely separate system so hopefully it will be immune from what caused the failure you experienced."

"Then why the briefing?"

"Zelenka has just returned, with a message."

"A message?" Cam asked.

"From the caretaker." Sam clarified, capturing Cam's interest. As the Colonel turned his attention back to Jennifer the doctor said.

"Go."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"And you'll stay here?" He asked, causing Jennifer to reluctantly agree.

"Until I'm released." The words causing Cam to look at her suspiciously.

"Make sure you do." He instructed before leaning forward and kissing her. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

When he finally turned to leave he saw Sam had retreated to the far side of the infirmary, where she stood smiling. Approaching her he asked.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy for you." She grinned before the pair headed to the briefing room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Sunday.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah, Colonel you're back." Zelenka commented as Cam took a seat. As he said the comment Cam thought he looked nervous, but found it hard to know for sure.

"Once again your powers of observation never cease to amaze me." McKay interjected.

"Play nice." John said, curious about what had brought Zelenka back.

"Colonel how are you feeling?" Woolsey asked.

"I'm fine." Cam answered, too concerned with wanting to know what Zelenka would say to be touched by Woolsey's concern.

"Good." The bureaucrat commented before looking at Zelenka. "Well doctor, perhaps you could explain your return."

"Right, well we went back down to the planet to take some more readings." Zelenka started. "Except this time the caretaker was acting differently."

"Different how?" Woolsey asked. The question appearing to stump Zelenka who struggled to find the right words.

"Was he more or less like McKay?" John asked.

"Less."

"In a good way?" The Lieutenant Colonel pressed ignoring Rodney's scowl.

"He was more helpful and seemed concerned." Zelenka said, trying not to look at McKay.

"Concerned about what?" Vala asked.

"Major Lorne and if he had managed to share the knowledge with us. I explained he had gone back with Major Teldy and I had not seen him since. Then the caretaker disappeared. He came back awhile later and appeared nervous or maybe worried. He said that they knew we had a second Ark and wanted to know why we had not returned it."

"How the hell do they know that?" Cam asked.

"I don't know." Zelenka replied as he shifted his glasses up his nose.

"Well didn't you ask?" Rodney questioned.

"Of course I did, but they gave the same story about the Arks being linked to the planet and being able to communicate with them."

"Did they make any new threats?" John asked.

"Not exactly?"

"Meaning what?" Cam asked.

"They wanted to know why we did not trust them."

"I'm sorry, were they being serious?" Vala asked.

"Yes. They thought that because they shared the knowledge with Major Lorne we would trust them."

"They did?" Vala asked in disbelief.

"They did." Zelenka confirmed.

"What aren't you telling us?" John asked, still trying to come to grips with the surreal conversation. In response Zelenka nervously glanced at Cam and moved further away from him. An action that was picked up by most members of the room.

"The caretaker said he wanted us to trust them and was now willing to exchange more information. He said that he felt he had been generous with the information he had given Major Lorne, but accepted that perhaps the problem was you did not believe Major Lorne."

"Anyone else getting lost here?" Cam asked.

"He said they are willing to share more information with us an-"

"What type of information?" McKay interrupted.

"Regarding the planet and the Arks."

"Well that is good isn't it?" McKay asked getting excited.

"Yes, but they won't until we trust them." Zelenka went on.

"So we have to return the other Ark first?" Cam guessed.

"Yes and no. They said that would not be real trust."

"Don't suppose you pointed out that threatening and reading people's minds is not the way to trust?" Cam asked.

"Not in so many words." Zelenka answered as he pushed his glasses up his nose again.

"So what counts as real trust and how do they expect to achieve it?" Sam asked.

"They want us to want to return the Arks. They think if we believe their story we'll freely return them."

"But why would we believe them?" Ronon asked.

"Um, they think we did not believe Lorne as we don't trust him."

"So they think if they share knowledge with someone who is trusted they can pass on the information and be believed?" Daniel guessed.

"Yes."

"And who do they suggest for this?" Woolsey asked.

"Well, they believe that Colonel Mitchell is the cause of all the distrust." Zelenka said stepping away from Cam again.

"So they want to convince Cam?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Zelenka said after a pause. When he didn't expand on his answer Cam asked.

"So they want me to go back and stick my head in the machine?"

"No. Well, the caretaker believes that you have not returned because you wish to hide your distrust from them and that you do not wish to be combined with the library again."

"Well they're not completely stupid then." Cam commented.

"How exactly do they want to convince Cam then?" Sam asked, causing Zelenka to nervously look at the Colonel, again backing away.

"Well, they want to connect someone he trusts into the library and once they have the knowledge to share it with Cam."

"Did you explain why that wouldn't happen?" John asked.

"I explained why we did not want anyone to connect to the library and he, the caretaker, assured me that the recipient of the knowledge, like Major Lorne, would not be in any danger and would not suffer any adverse effects."

"And we are meant to take their word for this? I mean haven't we just established that they know that we don't trust them and don't believe anything they say?" Vala asked.

"Yes." Zelenka replied, desperately wanting to get out of the spotlight.

"Wait a second." McKay said. "You're hiding something. Don't deny it, I can read you like a book. Oh you didn't. Did you? I mean you wouldn't. You did. I can't believe it."

"Ergh, McKay, feel like filling the rest of us in?" John asked.

"He is so desperate to overcome his inferiority complex he connected himself to the library in a bid to boost he IQ."

"I don't think that's it." Sam said as she observed Zelenka.

"They only wanted to transfer knowledge to someone Colonel Mitchell trusts and having seen the contents of his mind I was not a suitable candidate."

"The fact you know that means you offered." McKay exclaimed.

"So who is an acceptable candidate?" Daniel asked, half hoping he was on the list.

"Based on who the caretaker believed had no reason to distrust them and therefore have nothing to hide and would not object to linking with the library, there was only one name." Zelenka said nervously.

"No way." Cam said, his face darkening as anger flared in his eyes. His reaction alone was enough to help the others fill the gap and realise what Zelenka was saying.

"But Dr Keller does not possess the Ancient gene." Teyla pointed out.

"I tried to explain that." Zelenka said. "But the caretaker said it was inconsequential. I believe that like all other Ancient technology, once activated the user does not need the gene." He went on, looking everywhere except at Cam who held a murderous look in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to get the next chapter up mid-week.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey." Jennifer said as Cam entered the infirmary.

"Hey." Cam replied, but from his tense body language Jennifer could immediately tell something was wrong.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Not really." Cam replied.

"Want to talk about it?" Jennifer pressed.

"Yes and no." Cam replied unhelpfully as Cole emerged.

"Okay then you are good to go. But if you feel any adverse effects come straight back." The doctor announced before noticing Cam's gloomy look. "The same goes for you Colonel. In fact seeing how bad you look I am tempted to get you back in here."

"I'm fine." Cam said. "Just had a briefing from Hell."

"I hope that's all it is." Cole said before looking back at Jennifer.

"You know the drill. Unless you are feeling unwell I don't want to see you back in here for twenty-four hours. And I don't want to find out you have logged onto the system until that twenty four hours expires." The doctor paused for a second as something caught the eye. "Why are you dressed?"

"I assumed you were going to release me, as there is nothing wrong." Jennifer replied as she got off the gurney.

"Don't worry." Cam said to Cole. "Anything unusual I'll bring her back."

-00-

The two walked silently to Jennifer's room with the doctor stealing glances at the Colonel who remained lost in thought. When they finally arrived at the quarters and the door shut behind them Jennifer asked.

"So you going to tell me what happened?"

"Sit down." Cam said after a pause. The instruction only adding to Jennifer's concerns. But obediently Jennifer took a seat and watched as Cam paced for a few moments before sitting next to her.

"I think, no I know, that I have caused to be in danger." Cam started.

"Danger?" Jennifer asked confused.

"You remember my last trip here I mentioned getting my mind read by some alien computer?" Cam asked. When Jennifer nodded he continued. "When they read my mind they discovered how important you are to me."

"And that's bad?" Jennifer questioned.

"It means that they want to involve you." Cam said.

"Involve how?"

"That's a long story. But the important thing is they only want to involve you because of me. I've placed you in danger." Cam went on, the guilt welling in his eyes.

"With my luck I'd have become involved anyway." Jennifer pointed out.

"Unlikely." Cam argued. "Not like this."

"Can you tell me what 'this' is yet?"

"Not yet." Cam replied. "I'm sorry."

"I understand." Jennifer assured him causing the Colonel to look at her with doubtful eyes. Squeezing his hand Jennifer explained.

"Okay, I concede I don't understand what's going on or how I may or may not be involved, but I understand there are reasons why you can't tell me."

"That's very understanding of you." Cam said. "But it is still my fault you're involved."

"Cam, it's not your fault." Jennifer said, with complete belief despite not knowing what exactly her involvement was.

"How can you say that?" Cam asked as the guilt gnawed away at him.

"Because I know you." Jennifer replied as she leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled away Cam opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by the door chime.

"You really need to disable that." Cam commented as Jennifer stood and slowly made her way to the door.

"Hey." Daniel greeted from the other side. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to Cam." Immediately picking up on the need in Daniel's eyes Jennifer moved to the side, letting Daniel in. Once the archaeologist was standing in the middle of the room he looked at Cam and asked.

"Have you?"

"Not yet." Cam replied, the urgency in Daniel's eyes causing the Colonel not to add that the interruption was the thing preventing him telling Jennifer about the caretaker's plans.

The denial prompted Daniel to turn back to Jennifer and apologetically say.

"I need to speak to him in private."

"Okay, I'll leave you to it." Jennifer said, trying to sound upbeat despite becoming desperate to know what it was that had Cam so upset.

"We can go." Cam offered, jumping up and moving towards Jennifer.

"No, it's fine. Besides you're both here now." Jennifer said.

"I'm sorry." Cam said cupping her face.

"It's fine and stop apologising. Find me when you're done."

"You bet." Cam replied as he kissed her.

As Jennifer finally disappeared through the door Cam turned to see Daniel was studiously paying attention to a spot on the window.

"You can turn round now."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to you." Daniel said turning.

"You've said that."

"Right, you might want to sit down."

"You are not inspiring confidence here Jackson." Cam pointed out as he sat.

"Also, I need you to keep an open mind." The statement immediately causing Cam to raise his eyebrows and wonder what it was that had brought Daniel over to see him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Thursday.


	9. Chapter 9

"How are you holding up?" Sam asked as she spotted Jennifer limp down the corridor.

"I'm fine."

"Is Cam not with you?" Vala asked.

"He was, but Daniel showed up and needed to speak to him."

"He did?" Sam asked surprised by Daniel's actions.

"Did Cam say anything to you?" Vala probed.

"Not really, no. I think he was going to when Daniel showed up."

"Do you know what Daniel wanted?" Sam asked.

"No, but he looked pretty serious."

"How serious?" Vala questioned.

"Very serious, but then excited as well maybe." Jennifer replied, wondering why there was a sudden interest in Daniel's activities.

"He wouldn't." Vala suddenly exclaimed before sprinting down the corridor, leaving Jennifer feeling very perplexed and causing the doctor to ask.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No." Sam said distractedly. "Excuse me." The Colonel added as she headed after Vala.

"Dr Keller." Teal'c nodded as he too disappeared down the corridor, leaving Jennifer feeling bewildered.

-00-

The second the door to Jennifer's quarters opened Vala burst in and shouted.

"I can't believe you are considering doing something so reckless. And as for you," She said turning to Cam, "you are meant to be in charge and stopping one of us doing something stupid. I know this is difficult for you as it'll give you an easy way out of the Jennifer-"

"Whoa there." Cam interrupted. "Wash off your war paint. I've told him no."

"You have?" Vala asked surprised, although the information took the wind out of her sails. "Well that's good."

"No, it's not." Daniel countered. "It makes perfect sense."

"In what reality?" Vala asked.

"Every reality. Look, if they are willing to pass on knowledge it makes sense that it is received by someone who can quickly assess it and then exploit it. The only people able to do that are those who have specialist knowledge of the Ancients. And seeing how the knowledge they pass on is more likely going to be a history lesson rather than a physics lesson, there is only one choice. Me."

"Daniel Jackson speaks wisely." Teal'c said from the doorway where he and Sam stood watching the exchange.

"Not helping." Vala said to Teal'c before turning back to Daniel. "Besides you know too much. If they scan you they'll-"

"If this really is a way to gain trust they won't scan my mind. If it isn't, they won't learn anything that they don't already suspect and we'll have all the proof we need to take further steps." Daniel argued. "At the end of the day it is the only option that makes sense."

"Like hell it is. The only option that makes sense is not to connect anyone up to it." Cam countered.

"Lorne's last scans cam back normal. Jack was already showing signs by now." Daniel pointed out calmly before looking over to Sam for support.

"We don't know what other effects it will have. I'm not letting you do it." Cam stated only for Sam to finally speak.

"Cam you can't make that decision. You're too close to this."

"I'm arguing against his plan." Cam pointed out, looking confused.

"Precisely, you're compensating." Sam said. "At the end of the day I agree with Daniel and Teal'c, Daniel is the logical choice if they really are going to hand over information. Because you are trying to be impartial and not let your feelings for Jennifer get in the way you aren't seeing that."

"You're seriously going along with this?" Vala asked in disbelief.

"In principle." Sam said. "No one will do anything until we have observed Lorne for longer and not seen any side effects."

"Perhaps we could use Daniel Jackson's proposal to negotiate the extraction of the information they planted in Major Lorne's mind." Teal'c suggested.

"You mean dangle Daniel in front of them as a reward for undoing what they did to Lorne?" Cam asked.

"Indeed."

"That could work. If their intentions are as they say and they have the power we think they do they should have no problem granting that request." Sam said.

"Aren't you all missing the big picture here?" Vala asked. "We could be sacrificing Daniel."

"It's a risk I'm prepared to take."

"It's not your choice. We are meant to be a team." Vala countered, leaving Daniel feeling unsure if the we referred to Vala and himself or all of SG1.

"We are a team." Daniel said slowly. "I'm doing this for the team, in the same way you'll back my decision for the benefit of the team."

Vala stared at the archaeologist, mulling over his words before deciding he was an idiot and storming out of the room.

-00-

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Jennifer asked as she approached the table Lorne was occupying in the Mess Hall.

"As long as you are ok with your every move being watched." Lorne replied nodding towards the two marines who sat one table along.

"You're under guard?" Jennifer asked.

"You didn't know?"

"No. All I asked was that you checked into the infirmary every eight hours. Even if you didn't I can't order marines to follow you around. Why do you need a guard?"

"Because it is possible that as well as implanting my mind with information they also have given me orders to blow up the city." Lorne shrugged, causing Jennifer's eyes to go wide.

"Have you had any thoughts of mass destruction?" Jennifer asked.

"Not yet, but give McKay time."

"What about speaking Ancient?"

"Still can't."

"Well that's good."

"I guess, but there's no telling how long it'll take to show." Lorne pointed out before picking up that Jennifer seemed slightly down cast. "I get why I'm gloomy. What's eating you?"

"Apparently I'm involved in something bad, but no one is telling me what. But Cam keeps apologising and when I saw Sam she had a look."

"A look?"

"Yeah, like she knew I had just been condemned. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, because of what Cam said."

"Well if I hear anything I'll let you know. But I think I was already being kept in the dark over something and after the whole getting hooked up to the library incident I think I am going to spend the rest of my existence living in the dark."

"Who's in the dark?" Teldy asked as she sat next to Lorne.

"The doc and I." Lorne explained.

"You're being kept in the dark?" Teldy asked sceptically of Jennifer.

"Yeah, but I guess there's no need to tell me. I'm just a doctor."

"But you're…" Teldy started, but paused trying to think of the correct phrasing.

"On the senior staff." Lorne suggested. Despite everyone on the table knowing Teldy was referring to Jennifer's relationship with Cam the doctor merely shrugged and answered.

"I hear nothing of the military operations, unless someone needs treatment and even then I'm left in the dark."

"How about you? Anyone telling you the back story of the planet?" Lorne asked Teldy.

"No. Since letting you get hooked up to the machine I am being kept way out of the loop."

"It wasn't your fault." Lorne stated just one of the marines walked toward the table.

"Sir your and Major Teldy's presence is requested in the briefing room."

Sharing surprised looks the two Majors stood and left Jennifer to her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm afraid I'm having to disappear for a bit so the next chapter won't be up for 7-10 days.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sit down Majors." Woolsey instructed when Lorne and Teldy finally entered the briefing room. He waited as they scanned the room, clearly surprised by the presence of SG1 as well as John's team.

When they had finally taken their places at the table Woolsey questioned. "Has either of you spoken to Dr Zelenka since his return?" In response Lorne asked.

"He's back? Why? Has something else happened?"

"He was sent back by the Caretaker." Woolsey answered. "It seems that the Caretaker is upset that we have not returned the second Ark."

"Another Ark?" Teldy asked, surprised she didn't know. "How does the Caretaker know about it?"

"That's the million dollar question." Cam said.

"Due to the link between the planet and the contents of the Ark it is possible that he has, in a way, communicated with it. The planet may react differently when an Ark is nearby." Lorne said as if he'd been lecturing in the subject for years. Realising what he had said he shrunk back into his chair. "Sorry, it'll take a bit of getting used to having to filter things out of my mind."

"Regardless of how he knows, the Caretaker, and maybe the nine, apparently thought we'd view what they did to you as a gift and as a result we'd feel compelled into returning the Ark." Woolsey explained after giving Lorne a sympathetic glance. "When we did not send the second Ark back they gave Zelenka a message."

"Death to our first borns?" Lorne asked.

"No." Woolsey replied with a grim smile.

"They want us to send someone else to be connected to the database." John said.

"Why? Who?"

"They believe that we did not send the second Ark as we, or rather Colonel Mitchell, does not trust you enough." Woolsey said carefully.

"No offence." Cam quickly added.

"So they want us to send someone the Colonel trusts?" Lorne asked. "That means a member of SG1 or Jennifer. No wonder she thought you were looking at her strangely."

"Dr Keller doesn't know this yet?" Teldy guessed.

"No." Cam answered succinctly.

"You're not seriously planning on hooking her up are you?" Lorne asked in disbelief.

"No." Sam answered. "After some discussions we feel the best candidate is Daniel."

"Are you mad?" Lorne blurted out before quickly adding. "No disrespect meant Ma'am."

"Thank you. Finally someone sees sense." Vala commented.

"Our plan is for you to return to the planet and tell the Caretaker that if he takes out everything he put in your head, next time Daniel will come and volunteer to be connected to the database." Sam explained, ignoring Vala.

"No." Lorne said, surprising everyone in the room. "I can't in good consciousness let Dr Jackson effectively take my place."

"You wouldn't." Daniel assured him. "I'm planning on volunteering anyway. Getting the knowledge out of your head is just a bonus."

"A damn good bonus in my opinion." John commented.

"Ultimately Daniel will use any information that gets downloaded into his brain more efficiently than the rest of us as he can filter it and tie it into what he already knows about the Ancients." Sam explained.

"What if they refuse to take the information out of Lorne's head?" Teldy asked.

"Then Dr Jackson doesn't go and they don't get their Ark." Woolsey said in a voice that meant the decision was final. "Your job is to make them realise that."

-00-

"Hey." Cam said as he sat down next to Jennifer, having finally found her in the mess hall. "Sorry for taking so long."

"I thought we agreed you'd stop apologising." Jennifer said yawning as she looked up from her mug of hot chocolate.

"I think you agreed that." Cam pointed out before adding sheepishly. "And I should have told you, your room has been free for the last hour, sorry."

"You've been in the briefing with Lorne?" She asked, yawning again. The knowledge surprising Cam, his look compelling Jennifer to explain. "He was keeping me company down here when he was summoned."

"Sorry."

"Please stop apologising."

"I'll try."

"You get everything sorted?"

"More or less."

"But you're still not happy about it?" Jennifer guessed from Cam's less than upbeat attitude.

"No. But it is apparently out of my hands."

"Anything I can do?"

"No. But thank you." Cam said before leaning over and kissing the crown of Jennifer's head.

"I haven't done anything." Jennifer said as, yawning, she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah you have. You've been here for me and put up with all the secrecy." The Colonel countered as he rested his head on hers. He paused for a moment and then said. "But that's going to change. It's time you were brought into the loop." He paused again, waiting for a response from Jennifer. When none was forth coming he pulled away slightly and looked down at Jennifer who had dozed off on his shoulder. "You're right. You've waited this long, another few hours won't hurt." He commented, more to himself than anyone else, before moving round and picking Jennifer up and carrying her back to her quarters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Sunday.


	11. Chapter 11

As Jennifer slowly began to wake up she immediately noticed that she couldn't feel Cam's warm body next to her. Opening her eyes she also realised that she had no idea how she ended up back in her quarters and in her bed. That thought though was quickly swept to the back of her mind when she saw Cam, lying on the far side of the bed, head raised and supported by his arm, watching her.

"Hi." Jennifer said concerned by how worried Cam looked.

"Hey." Cam half smiled in reply.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked, as she mirrored his position.

"We need to talk." Cam then stopped speaking causing Jennifer to nervously ask.

"About what?"

"The reason I'm here, what's going on with the planet and how you're involved."

"I thought you couldn't tell me any of that." Jennifer said as her brow creased in confusion.

"I couldn't but that's changed. You've become too involved."

"But I-"

"Not because of what you've done, but because of me and what they've done." Cam added quickly, although his words only seemed to confuse Jennifer further.

"They?"

"I should start at the beginning." Cam said, shaking his head. "And perhaps we should talk somewhere else. Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Okay." Jennifer agreed, even though she desperately wanted to know what Cam would say and didn't care if she found out whilst lying in bed. However, Cam could instantly tell she didn't like the idea and changed his mind.

"Second thoughts we'll stay here. At least then no one else will listen in." He said as he reached across the bed and took her hand in his. He then fell silent as he stared at her hand whilst Jennifer watched him. Eventually he looked into her eyes, took a deep breath and started.

"Do you remember last time I was here I told you I got consumed by a planet and had my memories downloaded?"

"And that you couldn't tell me anything else but I was never to go to the planet?" Jennifer responded.

"Yeah. The planet seems to be some giant Ancient experiment, probably gone wrong. But there are some Arks in the Milky Way that are somehow connected to the planet."

"Arks?"

"Boxes with something powerful and probably sinister hidden in them that were taken from the planet around the time the Ancients returned to the Milky Way. I don't really understand how they're connected to the planet but Daniel might be able to fill you. Anyway, the planet, or rather this crazy Caretaker-"

"Crazy Caretaker?" Jennifer asked, before realising she'd interrupted Cam again. "Sorry, I'll let you finish."

"It's ok." Cam assured her running a hand tenderly over her cheek. "I've dealt with this for so long that all this insanity seems normal, sometimes it's easy to forget that the whole situation is one brick shy of a load. After I threatened to blow up parts of the temple this man appeared, calling himself a Caretaker. We're not entirely sure if he's a clever hologram, some sort of Ancient or just an inhabitant of the planet. Anyway he's the only person we've had contact with on the planet." He paused and waited to see if Jennifer had any other questions. When she remained silent he continued.

"So he or the people he works for really want the Arks to make their way back to the planet. When my mind was read on my last visit they discovered that we had encountered someone who'd had contact with an Ark. We were told to return the Ark or face the consequences. When Sheppard came back to Earth they recovered an Ark which was shipped back to Pegasus on your last trip."

"Is that why the Apollo kept malfunctioning?"

"Don't know for sure, but it seems like a good assumption. Problem is that none of us trust the Caretaker and as he can read our minds we couldn't go back and couldn't let others who may go know of our distrust or any plans we may have had."

"Plans?"

"We had to return the first Ark, but were hoping to not return the others until we knew more about what they were and what threat they posed. Problem was they found out we had found a second Ark, which we hadn't returned?"

"How?"

"Don't know. According to Lorne the Arks and planet are somehow connected and when we brought the Ark into this Galaxy they sensed it."

"So are we at war with another new enemy?"

"No, not yet anyway. Rather than threatening us directly they attached Lorne to the database and put some knowledge in his head, which they say they had hoped would make us trust them enough to hand over the Ark."

"They want our trust?" Jennifer asked, wondering if her recent experience being deprived of oxygen had killed more brain cells than she realised.

"The Caretaker told Zelenka that it was hoped that if we trusted them we would be willing to return all the Arks, including the one on the Hammond."

"But you still don't trust them?"

"No. And when we didn't send the Ark straight through they made some assumptions about why."

"Assumptions?" Jennifer asked after Cam seemed to pause.

"They assumed that we didn't send the Ark because we, or rather I, didn't trust Lorne."

"Why you?"

"It was either due to the fact I was the least trusting of everyone they connected to the database or because I threatened to blow up the temple. Either way the Caretaker said that the only way to gain my trust is to give the Ancient database knowledge to someone I trust. Based on what was extracted from my head last time that only left my team," he paused before looking at Jennifer and adding, "and you." He then stopped speaking and watched as Jennifer silently digested the news. Eventually she said, her voice nervous.

"Your team know too much so they can't go back to the planet. That leav-"

"You're not going." Cam cut her off.

"But-"

"If they wanted you to I wouldn't have been able to tell you any of this." Cam said, his words causing Jennifer to ask.

"Are you telling me so I can't go?"

"No. It was decided that Daniel is going to volunteer."

"But Daniel knows too much."

"It's a test. If they try scanning Daniel's mind, we know they can't be trusted. If they just give him the information then perhaps they are not as bad as they seem."

"You don't sound convinced."

"I'm not, but I've been over ruled." Cam said, his frustration clear. With that the two lay in silence contemplating what was happening.

"If we weren't involved he wou-" Jennifer suddenly started only for Cam to cut her off again.

"If we weren't involved your name wouldn't have been on my trusted short list. Daniel's decision had nothing to do with us and I tried arguing against it."

"Surely there's another way?"

"If there is we haven't found it. Right now it is out of our hands."

"When does Daniel go?"

"Lorne has returned to planet to tell the Caretaker that Daniel will agree to get connected to the database only if they extract the stuff they put into his head. If they agree and it looks like Lorne is ok then all my team will go back to the planet."

Realising that Cam would return to the planet Jennifer felt herself shudder as an irrational fear took hold.

"It'll be okay." Cam assured her as he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms round her.

-00-

"Hey doc." Lorne greeted as Jennifer approached him in the infirmary later that day.

"Are you ok?" She asked. "What happened?"

"According to the Caretaker I'm now free from the information they gave me."

"And do you feel –" John started, cutting himself off before he insulted his second in command. Instead he mentally rephrased his question and asked. "Less mentally burdened?"

"Nice save." Cam whispered before Lorne answered.

"I haven't managed to answer any of Teldy's questions about the Arks."

"Well that's good." John said before turning towards Jennifer and asking. "Isn't it?"

"I'll run some scans. But like before I think it'll be a case of wait and see." She said, as frustrated as the others that she couldn't give a more definite answer.

"So they accepted our offer?" Daniel asked.

"They seem to have done." Lorne said. "After we made the offer the Caretaker disappeared for a while. Eventually he came back said Dr Jackson was acceptable and if I really wanted the information removed they would do it. He seemed genuinely surprised that I wanted it out."

"How long do you need in order to see if Major Lorne has been adversely affected?" Woolsey asked Jennifer who was already busy monitoring the many LCD screens surrounding Lorne.

"As I said before this is unlike anything we've seen before-"

"Best guess Dr Keller." Woolsey interrupted.

"Forty-eight hours." Jennifer reluctantly said.

"That could be a problem." Lorne stated.

"Why?" Cam asked.

"The Caretaker expects to see Dr Jackson by nightfall."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

"You have returned?" The Caretaker said, clearly surprised by Cam's presence.

"We're a team." Cam said, his jaw clenched and body stiff.

"There is no need for hostility Colonel. Now you have proved yourselves worthy we wish to make peace." The Caretaker said.

"So you've said." Cam replied, his hostility still noticeable.

"How will it work?" Daniel interrupted, not wishing to watch Cam antagonise the Caretaker.

"You will be taken to the inner sanctum where you will receive our gift."

"Is it just me or did that sound creepy?" Vala asked Sam. Ignoring the question Sam looked at the Caretaker.

"You have the ability to just transfer specific information?"

"We do Colonel Carter." The Caretaker said. The use of Sam's name a reminder of how much he knew. "Your previous encounters with the Ancestral libraries went wrong due to you not understanding how to control the information. That will not be a problem here."

"And what exactly do you intend on transferring?" Sam asked.

"As with Major Lorne, Dr Jackson will have full knowledge of the history of this planet and understand why the Arks are important to us. We hope that the information will help you trust us and allow you to return the other Arks."

"And how will we know Dr Jackson has a truthful account of events?" Cam asked. "You could just be giving him false memories." The question seemingly stumping the Caretaker, who wearily looked at Cam before answering.

"There is no need nor benefit to alter the knowledge. The library contains only the truth. Dr Jackson has enough knowledge of the old ways to know that the content is real. Or are you saying that you can not trust Dr Jackson?"

"That's not what I'm saying." Cam said, his jaw almost set like stone.

"Then we can proceed. This way Dr Jackson." The Caretaker announced. When he noticed the rest of the group following he turned to them.

"Only the one to receive the knowledge is permitted in the inner sanctum. You may wait here for our return. No harm will befall Dr Jackson."

"I'll be fine." Daniel said, looking at each of his teammates before turning to follow the Caretaker.

"Daniel..." Vala called. The calling of his name making the archaeologist turn on his heels and look at Vala, who was unusually lost for words.

"It'll be ok." He said, half smiling before once again turning and following the Caretaker through a small opening in the side of the temple. The second he was through the opening the gap seemingly filled with rocks and disappeared from view.

"I don't like this." Cam growled as he went to where the gap had been and found himself touching solid rock, which he kicked in frustration.

On the other side of the temple Vala sat on a giant slab and silently worried and waited. Noticing the uncharacteristic behaviour Teal'c move to her side.

"Daniel Jackson will be fine." He stated.

"How do you know that?" Vala asked.

"Daniel Jackson has an unusual skill for surviving strange encounters."

"He also has a knack for dying." Vala pointed out.

"Yet has always returned. I doubt that there is anyone else who can make such a claim."

"Everyone's luck runs out sometime." Vala said.

-00-

As time ticked on worry turned to frustration. And the remainder of SG1 lost themselves in their thoughts, each thinking of everything that could possibly go wrong. Eventually Cam's thinking turned his frustration into anger and he once again kicked the wall where the gap had been. Only this time the stones and rocks disappeared just as Cam was about to make contact. With nothing to stop his foot and absorb his momentum his foot kept swinging round costing him his balance resulting in him falling to the floor.

"Son of a b-" He started to say before noticing the Caretaker standing over him announcing.

"It is done."

"Where is he?" Vala asked as she jumped up.

In response the Caretaker silently pointed beyond Cam to an alter where Daniel, lying unconscious, had suddenly appeared.

Hurriedly standing Cam moved over to Daniel whilst asking.

"Now what?" Cam asked.

"He should wake in a few minutes." The Caretaker said.

"Should?" Cam asked, unimpressed. "I thought you said it was safe to use."

"It is, but everybody reacts in a slightly different way. The human body needs time to adjust to the new knowledge."

As if on cue Daniel groaned and tried to sit up.

"Daniel! Are you ok?" Vala asked.

"I think so." He said squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"I will leave you alone." The Caretaker announced before vanishing once more.

"Well?" Cam asked ignoring the Caretaker's last words.

"Just give me a minute." Daniel said as he scrunched his eyes shut, leaving the rest of his team staring at him in concern. Eventually he opened his eyes and looked round at his captive audience.

"You ok?" Cam repeated.

"Yeah. It was a little weird but I'm ok?"

"Did they try to read your mind?"

"I don't think so." Daniel replied shaking his head.

"Have you got the knowledge?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"You sure?" Cam probed. "You don't seem very sure."

"I have it." Daniel said. "It's just not what I was expecting."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Wednesday.


	13. Chapter 13

"Daniel?" Cam questioned.

"Ok. The experiment that the nine did was not quite as recorded on the walls."

"There's a surprise." Vala muttered. Ignoring her Daniel continued.

"They had wanted to experiment with ascending, but they wanted to ascend the whole planet."

"Why?" Cam asked scrunching his eyebrows. "I thought the whole point of ascension was to convert into energy and live on a different plane and not have to worry about annoying material things like planets."

"Not the planet, the population." Daniel corrected.

"They've done that with Abydos." Sam pointed out.

"Yes, but that was different. In the timescales of the Ancients, Abydos has only just happened. Also with Abydos they only ascended a relatively small population. Here they actually wanted to take the whole planet. Sorry, I'm not explaining this very well. Let me start again. With Abydos, already ascended Ancients helped to ascend the population. Without the help of the ascended Ancients that would not have been possible."

"But with the experiments here they did not have the help of already ascended Ancients? So they didn't have the knowledge or power?" Sam guessed.

"Yes. Well nearly." Daniel replied, relieved that someone was following him. "Normally with ascension you either have to reach the correct state of being by yourself, or have help from and ascended being. The Ancients were close to the needed state and most of their research could be applied and allow the Ancients to ascend. But, here, the nine did not want to just ascend, they wanted to take the whole planet's population with them to protect them from the Wraith as they felt responsible for the Wraiths' existence. The problem was the people of this planet were no where near ready to ascend and none of the ascended Ancients approved of the experiment so they got no inside help." Pausing to make sure everyone was still following him Daniel took a deep breath and continued.

"Their preliminary experiments were aimed at making contact with the ascended beings and asking for help, which they refused to give."

"At least it is not just us who get spurned." Cam commented.

"When the ascended Ancients refused to help, the nine altered the experiment, this time rather than trying to communicate with the ascended beings remotely they tried to partially ascend. They had hoped that they would be able to gain enough knowledge before retaking their human form."

"I sense a but." Cam said.

"But," Daniel confirmed. "The process is not that simple. To, for lack of a better phrase, semi ascend is worse than full ascension as you are still tied to your physical form, which is trying to let go. Your body nearly dies, but then you come back to it."

"So you feel like you have the hangover from hell?" Cam asked.

"No." Daniel said dismissively before back tracking. "Well kind of. But that's not what I meant. Ascension takes a huge amount of energy and effort. Normally when you reach the breach of ascension you feel this pain and fear and weariness. But as soon as you give up your physical form you get this release and relief. To hold on to and return to your physical form must be almost unbearable."

"But they did it anyway?" Vala asked suspiciously.

"They felt responsible for the suffering of this Galaxy, due to the Wrath, and blamed themselves for not preventing the Council abandoning these people." Daniel said.

"So you think they're good guys?" Cam asked, his tone laced with the same suspicion as Vala's

"I think their experiments were done for the right reasons." Daniel said carefully.

"I sense another but." Cam pointed out.

"It seems that on their final attempt at part ascension they got it wrong. Rather than channelling their energy back into their bodies it went into the planet."

"The planet? All of them?" Cam asked.

"Yes and yes."

"Any one else thinking that is a mighty big coincidence?" Cam questioned, earning a wry smile from Daniel.

"They thought so too. In all of their experimenting no one had ever missed their target, that is their body. Then for all of them to miss their bodies at once seemed suspicious. But the consequence of being merged with the planet also raises a few suspicions. Once merged with the planet it was impossible to ascend."

"So their planet merging was caused by the ascended Ancients who didn't want them playing in their sand pit?" Cam asked.

"That's their belief." Daniel confirmed

"So the whole merging and saving the people of this planet was one big accident?" Vala asked. "It wasn't their original plan?"

"No. They had wanted to save the people, but by ascending them. In the end they still managed to save them, but at a high price."

"Which was?"

"They're trapped. All nine consciousness's merged with the planet and effectively they all lost their individuality. On top of that they are part of this planet. When the planet feels pain so do they."

"How does a big chunk of rock feel pain?" Cam asked.

"Imagine the surface is like skin, complete with nerve endings." Daniel replied, before quickly going on, preventing Cam getting hung up on a feeling planet. "What is worse for them is there is no way out. Their fate is completely tied to that of the planet."

"Say we buy the ascended Ancients manipulating the experiment story." Sam started. "And it caused them to get linked with the planet, why would a whole cult start? Why would other Ancients want to repeat it?"

"Because the other Ancients never found out what really happened." Daniel answered. "Soon after the merging the Wraith attacked. Although the nine did not fully understand their new power they could somehow manipulate the surface to bring people inside the planet."

"By which you mean?" Vala prompted.

"It's hard to explain. It's like they got sucked through the ground into an underground tunnel system. They were kept there until the Wraith had left and then were returned to the surface. The people of the planet saw it as a miracle and quickly left the planet to tell others. However, not understanding what had really transpired they guessed that the nine had deliberately merged with the planet in order to save them. When word finally reached the Ancients some believed that this offered an alternate path to ascension. So they came to the planet to study it. The nine tried to warn them of the dangers, but were still unable to control their new abilities, forcing them to be nothing more than spectators as the Ancients tried test after test, until eventually they thought they found the answer."

"The answer to what exactly?" Vala asked. "I mean everything they achieved was a big accident caused by an act of sabotage, so what did these other Ancients think they were after and what did they find?"

"The other Ancients believed the stories of the locals and believed that the nine had found an alternative approach to ascension, one that would allow them to keep physical things." Daniel explained.

"But seeing their assumptions were wrong what did they find?" Vala pressed. "I mean if the ascended Ancients were responsible for what happened surely there should have been no evidence."

"They found what they believed was a power source."

"Anyone else getting confused?" Cam asked.

"The Ancients who came here, hoping to research the work of the nine, believed that to go through the type of transformation described it was not possible to use your mind alone."

"I'm assuming they weren't thinking you needed an act of ascended sabotage?" Vala asked.

"No. They believed that there must have been a machine that would aid the transformation. A machine that would draw tremendous amounts of power."

"Which would need things like ZPMs?" Sam asked.

"Exactly." Daniel said, energised by the fact someone was following him. That was soon dashed by Cam asking.

"Being Ancients and all, couldn't they have just gone to the Ancient Wal-Mart and pick some up?"

"Finding the power source was not the key. By finding the power source they believed they'd find the machine."

"Ok, but seeing there was no machine and hence no power to be connected to the machine, what did they find?" Vala asked impatiently.

"This is where it gets complicated." Daniel said.

"What do you mean 'begins to'?" Cam asked, ignoring him Daniel went on.

"The nine were trying to communicate and warn the Ancients as well as escape their predicament."

"I thought you said there was no escape." Vala commented.

"I did and there isn't, but at the time they didn't know that. At the time they believed that if they could successfully transfer their consciousness into another, smaller object they could keep repeating the process until they could ascend."

"But that didn't work?" Cam asked, beginning to look glazed.

"Not really. It was possible to transfer some level of consciousness into a smaller body. However, they could not extract one consciousness from another so what ended up being transferred was a mix of part of the original nine, which was unable to do anything."

"So they trapped some of their consciousness's in something else?" Sam asked.

"Yes, put simply in rocks."

"Anyone else wondering how the Ancients became so powerful when every experiment they conducted seemed to go wrong?" Cam asked.

Ignoring the question and the resultant smirk from Sam, Daniel went on.

"Once parts of them were trapped in the rocks they tried to escape, but couldn't."

"Because the bit that got transferred wasn't Ancienty enough? Even though they probably had nine parts that added up to one." Vala asked.

"Nine women can't make a baby in a month." Cam pointed out.

"It is possible that the nine separate entities could have somehow combined, but they didn't. Instead they each fought for control, tearing the rocks apart."

"Into nine separate pieces?" Vala guessed.

"No. Into more than twenty."

"Which were found by the other Ancients and put in the Arks?" Teal'c guessed.

"Yes, that's it." Daniel grinned.

"So they want the Arks back as they contain part of the consciousness's of the original nine?" Cam asked.

"Yes."

"And if we believed that and it's a mighty big if, what will they do after all the Arks are returned? And before you throw out whatever answer they've put in your head, remember that previous run ins with disgruntled Ancients haven't gone well. Could they be hoping that by having all of their bits back they will have the knowledge and power that is required to strike back at the Ancients and get revenge?"

"It's possible, but nothing like that is hinted in the database." Daniel replied after a moment's consideration.

"I'll bet."

"Seeing they have read our minds they must be aware of what transpired with the Ori." Vala said. "So surely they should expect us to doubt their intentions?"

"We understand your doubt." The Caretaker said, suddenly emerging from behind Cam. "We understand you fear that the nine wish revenge on the Ancients and will stop at nothing to get it. We understand that you ultimately fear that such a course of action will lead to your destruction. That is why the nine chose to give Dr Jackson some additional knowledge."

"What knowledge?" Daniel, Cam and Vala asked in unison.

"Dr Jackson, perhaps these symbols will allow you to access the memory." The Caretaker said waving his hand, resulting in a gate address glowing on one of the temple walls.

For a moment Daniel looked silently at the address before his eyes widened.

"You have all the information required to access what you need to protect yourselves from us." The Caretaker said before looking at Cam. "I hope now you will return all the Arks to us." With that he disappeared leaving Daniel standing open mouthed with the rest of the team waiting for an explanation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Friday.


	14. Chapter 14

"What did he mean by 'protect ourselves from them'?" Vala asked. "What extra knowledge do you have?"

"I don't know exactly why they've told me this, but I guess it is because they believe that if we don't view them as a threat we will return the Arks." Daniel said slowly. When he stopped speaking and didn't expand on his comment Cam asked.

"Told you what exactly?"

"Oh right, sorry. That gate address is for a planet that has a lab belonging to one of the nine. The lab itself was cloaked and shielded, like Janus' lab, and should have survived Wraith attacks."

"And this is important because?" Cam asked.

"Because it should contain eight fully charged and operational ZPMs."

"That would be enough to have both Atlantis and Earth fully protected." Sam said.

"And they've just handed this over to us?" Cam asked dubiously.

"Yes. I believe they are telling the truth. They want the Arks to be reunited with the planet, but have no desire to start a war. They want to be left alone." Daniel said, his words not appeasing Cam. "I think that they truly believe that we will cooperate more if we are not scared of retaliation."

"We should return to Atlantis." Teal'c said. "Their database may shed some light on this address."

"Aren't they going to give us a deadline for returning the second Ark?" Vala asked. "I mean now we have the knowledge I would have thought they'd be pretty keen to get it off us."

"Unless they've programmed Jackson to return it." Cam pointed out.

"Which is another reason we should return to Atlantis." Sam said. "If there is a hidden command implanted in his brain Jennifer may be able to detect it."

"Failing that the temptation will prove too much. And he'll try and steal the Ark." Vala commented.

-00-

Five minutes after SG1 stepped through the gate Jennifer wearily limped into the infirmary where Cam's team, Sheppard and Ronon were waiting.

"Hey." Daniel waved from a gurney. "Sorry to wake you."

"It's alright. Is everyone ok?" Jennifer asked, her eyes scanning everyone, but lingering for a moment on Cam, who silently nodded before saying.

"It all went according to plan. It was only Jackson who got hooked up to the machine."

"I'll run some scans."

"How long do you think it will take?" Daniel asked, earning a frustrated scowl from Jennifer.

"It depends how thorough you want the scans to be." Jennifer said. The statement directed to Woolsey who asked.

"Is Major Lorne showing an adverse reactions?"

"No, his scans appear completely normal." The words causing Woolsey to look at Jennifer for a moment before saying.

"I'd like Dr Jackson to attend a briefing in thirty minutes. Run all the scans you can in that time."

"And if I find something unusual?"

"Let me know." With that Woolsey looked back at SG1 and John.

"I'll see you in the briefing room in thirty minutes." He then turned and left the infirmary, quickly followed by John who said.

"I'll hurry McKay up."

Cam stood watching Jennifer run her scans, desperately wanting to talk to her. However, not wanting to interfere with her work he instead chose to leave, stopping at Teal'c's side on the way out and saying.

"Keep an eye on him. I'll see you in the briefing."

-00-

"Okay, the address is in the database, but there is no mention of a lab." McKay said half an hour later, as he entered the briefing room and headed to his chair.

"That's because the knowledge of the lab was kept a secret." Daniel explained.

"Or because something terrible happened and they erased it from the database." John suggested.

"Either way I take it you wish to go to the planet?" Woolsey asked.

"That many ZPMs makes it worth the risk." John replied.

"Which could be what they're hoping." Cam pointed out. "Dangle a big fat juicy carrot that we can't resist, which will lead to our destruction."

"Colonel, did you have a particularly traumatic childhood?" Woolsey asked. "One that has led you to be the sceptical, untrusting man you are today?"

"Are you saying you buy their story?" Cam countered.

"No. But if this is as it seems I don't want to jeopardise a possible alliance that would be beneficial to both us here in Atlantis and Earth. Currently you can describe me as cautiously optimistic. Dr Jackson, I assume that you will need to be on the mission to recover the ZPMs. Are you expecting any hostile forces?"

"No, but the information I have dates back to before the Ancients left the Milky Way."

"So we send two teams." John said. "SG1to do the recovery and my team to stand by in a Jumper, just in case."

"Shouldn't I go with SG1 to test the ZPMs and make sure they aren't dangerous?" Rodney asked, not wanting to miss the opportunity to explore an Ancient lab.

"It would speed things up if we were both checking." Sam agreed.

"Are you okay with that Colonel?" Woolsey asked Sheppard.

"Sure, but if the solar system blows up it's your responsibility." John replied looking at the two full Colonels in the room.

"Don't worry I have a lemon." Cam commented, earning a scowl from McKay.

Sighing Woolsey looked at his clock and said. "Well seeing it is now four AM-"

"We might as well go now as no one is going to get much sleep." Rodney suggested.

Woolsey opened his mouth to argue, but saw similar sentiments mirrored in the eyes of everyone in the room.

"Very well." He agreed. "As soon as you're ready you have a go."

Nodding the occupants left the room. As they did so Cam looked at Carter and said. "I'll meet you back here in ten minutes." With that he jogged out of the Gateroom.

-00-

When Jennifer saw Cam jog into the infirmary, professional panic took hold.

"What happened? Has Dani-" She started to ask only for Cam to put his hands on her shoulders and say.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to see you before my mission."

"Mission? I thought you'd just come back from a mission?" Jennifer questioned, wondering if the early hour was playing tricks on her mind.

"I have, but we've got a lead that needs following."

"At four in the morning?"

"It's a big lead that has everyone too excited to sleep."

"Including you?"

"If you replace excitement with worried." Cam sighed.

"Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I always am." He said before moving his hands to cup her face and kissing her. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

"Dr Keller, please come in and take a seat." Woolsey instructed when he saw Jennifer hovering in his doorway. Looking back down at the file in front of him he added. "I'll just be a minute."

Nodding she sat on the other side of his desk and waited for him to finish his paperwork. She looked on silently as Woolsey frowned at the report, suddenly noticing how tired he looked. She was about to comment when Woolsey pushed the file to one side and looked up at Jennifer asking.

"Have your scans revealed anything unusual?"

"No. I have just run another set on Major Lorne and they are coming back fine. The ones I ran on Dr Jackson just before he left also appear normal."

"From your tone I take it you don't approve of my decision to send Dr Jackson on the mission?" Woolsey asked.

"To be honest, no. We still don't know exactly what was done to him. It'd be safer to keep him monitored."

"I agree. However, there were some unusual factors at play. Did Colonel Mitchell fill you in?"

"On what happened on the planet and the reason for the mission? No."

"I see." Woolsey said removing his glasses and squeezing the bridge of his nose. After a moment he replaced the glasses and said. "You are quite correct. We don't know exactly what was done to Dr Jackson or Major Lorne. There are fears that both men may have had some instructions implanted in their minds that could endanger Atlantis and even the Earth."

"Which is why Lorne is under guard and Teal'c was Daniel's shadow this morning?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes. So having Dr Jackson not on Atlantis is possibly a safe solution."

"You can't banish them forever. You are going to have to make a decision sometime." Jennifer said.

"I agree. But can you with one hundred percent certainty say that they are completely free from external influences?" Woolsey asked. Jennifer remained silent for a while before saying.

"No."

"And can you come up with any test that would provide conclusive proof?"

"No." Jennifer confessed.

"Which means that the only way to completely trust either man again is to trust these aliens."

"And the mission will help that?" Jennifer asked.

"Possibly. According to SG1 the aliens want the Arks returned and they believe that we will do that if we do not view them as a threat. So they gave Dr Jackson the location of a lab, which reportedly contains eight fully functional ZPMs."

"Eight ZPMs?" Jennifer asked, eyes wide.

"According to Dr Jackson, yes. If it is true there is the strong possibility that these aliens really do mean us no harm. In which case we will have more reason to take a leap of faith and believe that neither Major Lorne or Dr Jackson poses a threat to us."

"So they've gone to search out these ZPMs?" Jennifer asked.

"They have." Woolsey said before the two fell silent. Eventually Jennifer asked.

"Isn't it possible that it is a trap?"

"If I may make a personal observation Dr Keller," Woolsey started, "Colonel Mitchell is starting to influence your thinking." He half smiled then went on. "But you, and he, are right there is always a risk. But that could be said of everything we do here. For now all we can do is wait for the two teams to return and then decide on a suitable course of action." Woolsey paused, then started to say something else, only for the alarms to interrupt. Hurriedly standing he rushed out of his office. As he reached the control consoles he looked at Chuck and asked.

"Paul?"

Ignoring the incorrect name Chuck said. "I am receiving an IDC, it is Colonel Sheppard. I've set up a radio link." Nodding Woolsey said.

"Colonel Sheppard this is Woolsey, what news?"

"Woolsey this is Sheppard, we have SG1 and eight ZPMs on board. Carter and McKay have done preliminary tests and the ZPMs look fine. Request permission to come through." Woolsey looked at Chuck and signalled him to lower the shield, as Jennifer sagged in relief.

"The shield is down Colonel. When you arrive I want those ZPMs kept in quarantine until further tests have been run."

"Understood." Sheppard replied moments before the Jumper crossed the event horizon and disappeared to the hanger. As the gate shut down Jennifer looked at Chuck and mouthed.

"Paul?" In response the technician just shrugged.

Oblivious to the silent exchange Woolsey turned to Jennifer and said.

"If you'll excuse me I need to meet up with the two teams. I suggest you try and get some rest.

-00-

With the two teams and the ZPMs returned Jennifer knew that everyone would be kept busy for a while so she went to the Mess Hall and tried getting some food before her late afternoon shift. Despite the coffee she felt no more energised so instead returned to her quarters to shower.

However, instead of invigorating her, the warm water merely heated the bathroom to a perfect temperature for napping. So despite the water droplets hitting her and trying to wake her she felt herself get more and more tired. That was until she felt two hands slide round her waist. Shrieking he spun round, managing to maintain her balance, and found herself facing a bare, muscular chest.

"Cam?" She asked, heart pounding.

"You get other men turning up in your shower?" He asked bemused.

Leaning her head against his chest she muttered.

"You scared me."

"Sorry. In future no more creeping up on you in the shower." He said wrapping his arms round her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be busy."

"Apparently not. McKay and Sam are playing with the new toys. I say play, but it more like war with McKay trying to justify that in the event they don't destroy the city all eight should be kept here. Daniel and Teal'c are returning the second Ark. Because I am too antagonistic I've been temporarily banned from going back to the planet, so until all hell breaks loose I have some down time."

"You ok with that?" She asked pulling back slightly.

"I'm fine." He said leaning down to kiss her.

Pulling back he added. "Besides, it'll gives me more time with you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey?" Cam smiled from the bed as Jennifer walked into her quarters.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Waiting to see you." He grinned smiling as he stood up and walked towards her. "I thought I could give you a massage, help you relax after a long day, then we could go for a meal, possibly out of the city?"

"You're really bored?" Jennifer guessed.

"You hurt me?" Cam said clasping his heart. "Am I not allowed to treat my girl?"

"You are. But today you are motivated by boredom. I take it there is still no news?"

"No. The aliens seem happy to let us find the Arks and although Daniel didn't get to look inside the Ark he returned he seemed happy. The Hammond and Apollo are both working without bugs and the ZPMs have been integrated and not blown the city to hell, so everyone is much more trusting so my opinion counts for less. The other ZPMs have been gated back to Earth, where they also failed to annihilate the planet, so the IOA are happy. Right now we are just waiting their decision on what to do next. But seeing how they've taken a week and decided nothing I'm not holding my breath. That said Woolsey has hinted orders will come soon."

"So you could get orders to leave anytime?"

"I could. Except now the SGC has a ZPM I can gate back here any time." He assured her.

"I like the sound of that." Jennifer smiled, before noticing that Cam was wearing a slight frown. "What's wrong?"

"I just have a feeling."

"That we're going to be double crossed by the aliens?"

"No. Well yes, but that's normal. It's something else."

"What?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"About?"

"Sam and Woolsey. I'm sure they're up to something."

"Up to something? Sam and Woolsey?" Jennifer asked, not hiding her doubt.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what, but something's going on."

"I think it's you who needs the massage." Jennifer commented.

"Now that sounds like a plan." Cam said engulfing Jennifer in his arms. "Although I had something else in mind." He added as he lifted her and carried her to the bed. Gently laying her down he climbed on top of her, tenderly kissing her, only to be interrupted by his radio.

"They choose now?" Cam groaned rolling breathlessly off Jennifer. "All day I've had nothing to do." He grumbled as he reached for his radio.

"Mitchell." He growled down the radio.

"Colonel Mitchell." Woolsey's upbeat voice replied. "Could you come to the briefing room please?"

"When?"

"Now."

"I'll be right up." Cam replied unenthusiastically before terminating the connection and looking apologetically at Jennifer.

"I'll be as quick as I can." He promised.

-00-

"Colonel, please come in and take a seat." Woolsey smiled when Cam reached the briefing room. "Now we're all here I'll dial Earth." He added before radioing his instructions to Chuck.

"Why are we dialling Earth?" Cam whispered to Sam.

"The IOA have made their decision, General Landry is going to give us our new orders."

"They've actually made a decision?" Cam asked.

"If you look out the window you'll see a squadron of flying pigs." John quipped moments before Landry's image appeared on the LCD screen.

"Colonels." Landry smiled. "Dr Jackson, Vala, Teal'c, Ronon, Teyla, Woolsey, McKay." He added as his eyes scanned the occupants. "I'm glad you could all make it." He paused again taking in their expectant faces. "I won't keep you long and have sent a pre-recorded video describing everything in more detail, but to summarise. The IOA has reviewed all the evidence and, partly influenced by the gift of eight functional ZPMS, has decided to follow Dr Jackson's recommendations. Teams in the Milky Way will search for more Arks using the modifications to the ship sensors designed by Colonel Carter and Dr McKay. When the Arks are found they will be shipped back to Pegasus. The Arks will not be permitted on Earth. Once at Pegasus they will be returned to the nine."

"So we just give them what they want?" Cam asked unimpressed.

"The IOA spent along time debating your recommendations too Colonel and are well aware of the threats you described. However, the IOA hope that by doing this the aliens may share more knowledge with us that can be used to our advantage." Landry said. "They are also confident that we are years off finding all the Arks."

"And when they have all the Arks and some super weapon? I mean if they want to destroy us they'll only provide us with information and technology that won't help us." Vala said, her doubts matching Cam's.

"The IOA has recognised that as a risk." Landry said. "Which is why they have insisted on a new appointment at Atlantis. Colonel Sheppard, Mr Woolsey, as discussed previously, this new appointment will not affect the everyday running of Atlantis. Their role is limited to dealing with the Arks and the nine. That said I expect you both to provide any help you can." He paused and waited for them to nod before continuing. "This individual will be responsible for overseeing the returning of the Arks and gathering intel on these aliens. If they are going to stab us in the back we want to know as soon as possible. But if their intentions are good they are to try and negotiate for as much information and technology as possible. You can view this role as a type of ambassador."

"So Atlantis is getting another politician hell bent on climbing the greasy pole and getting in the way?" Cam surmised, before looking at Woolsey and adding. "No offence."

"Well that's one way of looking at it Colonel." Landry said grinning. "For once the IOA did not dither in making the appointment and actually followed recommendations provided by myself, Colonel Carter and Mr Woolsey. They chose the individual almost immediately based on their," he paused as he looked down at a piece of paper before reading, "good track record, solid performances, ability to follow orders and complete distrust of the aliens." He stopped reading and looked up towards Cam. "Congratulations Colonel, you the new ambassador." Landry looked on as Cam sat in shocked silence before saying. "I take it from your lack of objections that you accept your new posting?"

"Um, yes Sir." Cam managed to say.

"Excellent. Colonel Carter, you are to return to Earth to help with the searches as soon as the George Hammond is ready. Dr Jackson, the IOA would like you to remain in Pegasus and keep a friendly dialogue open with the aliens. Teal'c and Vala I leave it to you to decide whether or not to join Colonel Mitchell or Colonel Carter. That'll be all."

As the screen went black Cam looked from Sam to Woolsey and stated. "You knew."

"As General Landry said the IOA had only just made their decision. We had no idea of the appointment or if our recommendations would be listened to." Woolsey replied. "But I for one am glad that you'll be keeping an eye on the aliens."

"Are we sure that's a good idea?" Daniel asked. "I mean if they do have the capability of destroying us, is antagonising them the right thing to do?"

"If they want to destroy us it's best to know early." Ronon shrugged.

"And before we hand over any more Arks." John added before Vala chipped in.

"Besides if they really are peaceful and lost all their anger then they should be able to handle Cam's antagonising ways in their stride."

"Everyone has a limit." Daniel countered.

"It's not as if I'm going to throw stones at them." Cam said defensively.

"If over the coming months they can convince Colonel Mitchell of their intentions then I for one will trust them." Woolsey said directly to Daniel.

"And if they really do want to win Mitchell over they may give us lots more information and ZPMs." McKay pointed out, unable to his his excitement.

"While that is an added benefit," Woolsey started, "I think we are weeks off spontaneous gift giving. At the very least I think we will need to retrieve another Ark. Which leads us to an interesting question of what to do until then."

"I was thinking I should go back to the planet straight away and try to learn more about them." Daniel offered. "As well as explain what we'll be doing to locate the Arks. I could also warn them about Mitchell." He added, earning a scowl from Cam.

"Teal'c?" Woolsey asked.

"I will reunite with Colonel Carter and help locate the other Arks." He said nodding towards Sam who grinned.

"Vala?" Woolsey moved on causing the woman to look from Sam, to Daniel before finally saying.

"I think I'll stay and keep Daniel out of trouble." Her words drawing sceptical looks from the rest of SG1 and Woolsey.

-00-

"How'd it go?" Jennifer asked as Cam walked through the door. An hour of sitting alone in her room going through the worse possibilities causing her to sound nervous and worried.

"The IOA have made a decision and we have received our orders." Cam replied as he walked towards Jennifer.

"And?"

"And, well it affects you." Cam replied. "And us." He paused as he reached Jennifer and took her hand. "The IOA have decided to trust the aliens and try to locate and return the other Arks."

"Isn't that kind of risky?" Jennifer asked, all to aware of Cam's concerns.

"Yeah, but it sounds like they don't believe we'll find all of the others and even if we do it will be years of so we have time to prepare for the worse."

"And you've been ordered to help the search?" Jennifer asked, fearing this was the start of another goodbye.

"Not exactly. They want me to take up a new post where I'd oversee the returning of the Arks, as well as negotiate for the transfer of more information to us." He explained before pausing, then adding. "The posting would see me permanently based on Atlantis."

"You're staying?" Jennifer asked as the news sunk in.

"I'm staying." Cam grinned moments before Jennifer jumped into his arms.

-**The End** -

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A big thank you to Bailey1ak for starting me down the Cam/Jennifer route. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing.


End file.
